Sperm motion analyses and automated semen analyses are presently being performed by computerized systems. However, these systems are expensive ($35,000-$45,000) and they are not cost effective for most laboratories. Furthermore, it is still unclear whether the measurements which are derived from these systems have clinical relevance. At The Fertility Testing Laboratory, we have developed a new prototype system for sperm motion analysis and automated semen analysis which has comprehensive research capabilities in its basic design, but which has been streamlined for practical clinical use. This system measures sperm density, percent motility, instantaneous velocity, curvilinear velocity, net velocity, progressiveness ratio, and course direction change. This latter parameter (course direction change) is a new measurement which allows us to record the angular changes of the sperm tracks on a frame-to-frame basis. We plan to continue our research with the prototype system by examining a variety of clinical specimens from infertility patients and donors, and analyzing these data with the statistical analysis routines which are incorporated into the computer software. We believe that these clinical trials will help develop a marketable system. In addition, we believe that the experience gained from the current research will provide us with data to move forward with a Phase II proposal in the future, which will study other new aspects of motion analysis, flash photography, and harmonic analysis.